Bastard!! High
by Phoenix17
Summary: Welcome to Kall Su's last year of high school. Not only does he have to get accepted into CEGEP, he aslo has to deal with annoying half sisters, people at school, and his English assignment.
1. Author's foreword

**Title:**Bastard!! High  
**Author:**Lady Phoenix  
**Disclaimer:**Bastard!! is copyright of Kazushi Hagiwara, as are Kall Su and Dark Schneider.  


**The disclaimer**  
I don't own Bastard!! or any of the characters. They belong to Kazushi Hagiwara. None of the places mentioned in this fic belong to me either.

**The warnings****  
Right now only that there's shonen ai. Swearing also, but right now no heavy swearing.**

**The title**  
Yes, I know, it's unoriginal, but it's staying.

**The school**  
It's a school here in Montreal, I don't know anything about it though. I'm just using it's name because I would like to keep this as accurate as possible.

**The curriculum**  
It's actually based on what I had to study in high school, unfortunately I went to a school that mixed two systems, so it's not too accurate. Most students in Quebec don't have this type of schedule. I just replaced my French classes with the English ones.

**CEGEP**  
It's going to be mentioned quite a few times, so I better explain this now. In Quebec we do five years of high school, two years of CEGEP and three years of university, unless you end up in a program where you go to uni longer.

**The thank yous**  
A big thank you to all those who reviewed "Tomorrow…"!

**The Names**  
I'm using the French version of the names. Also, Dark Schneider is called Lucié Len Len, because, well, I doubt anyone would name their child D.S., and that's Lushe? Rushe?'s name in the French manga.

More information will be posted here as it becomes necessary. Enjoy the fic and please review!

Lady Phoenix.


	2. Quircky Teachers: Spawns of Satan

Disclaimers & warnings: See author's forward.  
  
Chapter One: Welcome to Hell  
  
The voices of the announcers emanating from my radio-alarm clock tore me from my blissful slumber. They were announcing the day's weather: sunny and warm, not a cloud in the sky, a day to be spent outside. And of course it was my first day of class.  
  
I half-hazardly make my way to my shower thanking the gods once again that I don't have to put up with my annoying half sister in this early in the morning. The 15-year-old midget is always reminding me how I'm the black sheep of the family, born out of wedlock of an unknown father. She's always claiming that I'm a devil-spawn, something I am prone to agree with. There's only one thing my mother ever did that I am grateful for, and that is when she renovated the attic so that I could live up here. She probably only did it so that I wouldn't contaminate my younger sisters, but I got the privacy I crave so dearly, so I'm not complaining. She also gives me quite a bit of money each month, probably so that she doesn't have to feel guilty for pretending that I don't exist most of the time.  
  
The burning hot water cascades down onto my body, washing away the remaining tension in my muscles. And boy was I tense. Not only is today my first day of class, it's my first day of class in sec.5, my last year of high school. After washing and drying, I put on my school uniform. This would be the last year I would have to wear it. Grey ironed pants, white dress shirt, navy blue tie, a jacket of the same navy blue with the school's emblem on the left, and a pair of black leather shoes: that is my uniform. The same goddamned thing for the last four years…  
  
After a quick breakfast (toast and orange juice) spent listening to my sister prattle on about her expectations for today, I bike the five blocks separating my house and school. I arrive early to class, but I want to snatch a seat in the back and those are generally the first seats to go, so I had no choice. Checking my schedule to make sure that I'm headed in the right direction, I let out a heavy sight. The first hour-and-a-half of my Wednesdays for the following ten months will be spent in English class. I never really understood this school's obsession with starting the year on a Wednesday…  
  
When I walk into class I'm surprised to find another student already there, and not just any student, but Lucié Lenlen. He plays a staring role in the fantasies of the female half of Royal West's student body, as well as in my own. His long blond hair is so pale it's almost white; his eyes are like sapphires and reflect his every emotion. He's tall and radiates pride and power. What's so great about him is probably the fact that he doesn't let himself be defined by any of the "cliques" at school. He's good in sports, but he's not a jock; he's smart, but he's not a nerd either; he's good looking, but he's not vain or an airhead. But he's still popular, and therefore hard to approach if you're not popular as well, which I'm not.  
  
With a nod in his direction I make my way to the seat on the opposite side of the class than where he is. I have one of the two best seats in the class, Lucié having the other. In the left back corner of the class, I could see everyone and not worry about those behind me. The windows are on the back wall of the class, so I'll get plenty of sunlight; unfortunately it also prevents everyone from staring outside.  
  
I wake up when the first bell rings, announcing that classes would be starting in fifteen minutes. The classroom is full of noise and energy. Friends are seeing each other for the first time in over two months. Amidst all of this noise I scowl, can't they keep it down?  
  
When the English teacher arrives, the other students make their way to their seats. The teacher is a short, plump lady with a fake English accent and an endless supply of energy. This will be the third year I have her as an English teacher, so I consider myself a veteran of her quirky behavior. She passed out our agendas so that we can copy our schedules into them while she takes attendance. I diligently set about the task of copying down my schedule in my best writing, waiting for what happens every year.  
  
"Kall?" The teacher asks when she finally gets to my name, trying to find my blond head in the class.  
  
"Kall Su." I replied without even raising my head.  
  
"What?" She asks perplexed. After two years you'd think she'd finally catch on, but nooo.  
  
"My name is Kall Su, not Kall." I say with extra emphasis on the Su. I really hate it when people call me "Kall." I don't know why, but just can't stand it.  
  
"Okay…Kall Su is here…" and she goes on with the list. Sometimes the class bursts out laughing when she mispronounces a name. She then follows up with the traditional welcome back speech, during which I occupy myself by sketching my crucifixion. Then I heard it, "This year I'm going to try something new," Bad. Very bad. When a teacher tries to change their teaching methods, it generally results in something disastrous for the guinea pigs. "This project will last all year," Oh goody, this way the torture can last all year long. Why make it a quick death when you can extend the pain? "The class will be divided up into groups of five," Will the good news never cease? "Starting next week you will be working towards writing a book. You will be handing in a chapter roughly every two weeks. The subject of your book will be up to you. I want an outline for the first chapter for in two weeks today. I will divide you into groups; stop your groaning, I'm the one deciding whom you will be working with. Once I've named all of the groups, you will be allowed to start working. This will be one of the only chances you'll get to work in class, so don't count on class time to get your work done.  
  
"And now, the groups will be…"  
  
I no longer like this teacher. Quirky teachers should all burn in hell. I only hope I'll get people who will have enough sense to leave me alone in my group. Please God, let me wind up with a group where I can go unnoticed.  
  
"And the next group will be Kall Su, -" Extra emphasis on the Su. Predictably the students laugh. Retards. Just wait, once I conquer the world and turn you all into slaves you won't be laughing. "Ashes Ney, -" Cheerleading airhead. "Gara-" Jock. "Yohko Note-" Goody-two-shoes. " And Lucié Len Len." Adonis. All the girls moan out loud in discontent. I moan right along with them, but for different reasons. There really is no God, or if there is, He has one sick sense of humor. "Alright, why don't you get into your groups." No sooner do the words leave her mouth that everyone is up and moving. Out of some common agreement we gather around Luciés desk.  
  
"We're almost out of time," says the redhead next to me. Yohko is her name. "Does anyone have any ideas how we should go about doing this?"  
  
Everyone sort of looks blankly at each other. "We could-" I falter when everyone whips their head in my direction to look at me. I hate being the center of attention. "We could write it as if it were an RPG. We're each in charge of a character, controlling they do throughout the story. We can change point of views also…" I trailed off uncertainly. They're quiet for a bit. Why can't they just say yes or no and put me out of my misery?  
  
Suddenly Lucié bursts out laughing. "That's a great idea, everyone okay with it?" Everyone nods and I feel like laughing I'm so happy, but of course I just quirk my upper lip just a bit. "Now where to meet," he went on, "Gara's place is out of the question seeing as how he lives on the South Shore, Ashes your place is too small to work in, Yohko your dad wouldn't appreciate us, what about you Kall?"  
  
"I live in Montreal West, close to here. My place is big enough for us to work in. And my name is Kall Su."  
  
"All right, we'll meet at Kall's place." I frown at that, but he just ignores me. "Is everyone free Saturday?" I'm actually not, but I could talk to my employer about it. He's a nice man and will probably let me be. Everyone else said that they were free as well. "Well then, we'll meet on Saturday at noon at Kall's place. See you then." With that the bell rings and he leaves.  
  
I give my address to the others before grabbing my bag and leaving for the top floor. Once there I go out from the fire escape, sit down on the steps, pull out my MP3 player and sketchpad, and proceed to sketch. I spend my half hour break there.  
  
My next class was history; turns out Yohko's in that class as well. We're going to be learning about the 19th century in France. Next up was French. The teacher just talked for the duration of the class. Lucié's in my computer class, but other than a nod of our heads, we didn't acknowledge each other. We're going to be learning about html, yet another year where I won't be learning anything in this class.  
  
After my computer class was lunch, then we were expected to show up in the auditorium for a welcome back speech. I decide to skip it and go to work. I work at a restaurant, and the elderly couple who own it never mind when I show up out of the blue to work. I get home around nine at night. I already ate at the restaurant, so I go straight up to my room to play with my computer a bit and practice my piano playing. I eventually go to bed.  
  
One day down, 179 to go. 


	3. Meet the Cast

**Title:**Bastard!! High  
**Author:**Lady Phoenix  
**Disclaimer:**Bastard!! is copyright of Kazushi Hagiwara, as are Kall Su and Dark Schneider.  


**Disclaimers & warnings:** See author's forward. 

**Authors note:** Thanks to those who encouraged me after chapter one and to those who read chapter one, even if they didn't comment. 

**Chapter Two:** Meet the Cast

I wake up on Saturday with a feeling of dread. Today is the day we are meeting for that damned English project. I had somehow managed to forget about today during the last two days.

The house was already empty when I awoke; everyone else having already left to watch whatever sport or activity is practiced by whichever sister on Saturday mornings. I go through my morning routine; shower, shave, brush my teeth, dress… By the time I'm done it's already 11:30 am.

I make my way down to the kitchen in search of sustenance in my usual weekend attire; black jeans and a large t-shirt consisting of the same color. I eat my breakfast out on the front porch while listening to some music and watching the neighborhood kids play street hockey. All I have to do now is wait for the others to arrive to finally seal my dreaded fate.

Gara arrives first, and once he finds out no one else has arrived yet, he promptly joins the kids in playing hockey. It seems as if he's pretty good with children, but I guess that's to be expected seeing as how he himself is nothing but a big kid at heart. His loud laughter fills the street, a laughter that's not all that unpleasant to listen to.

Ashes is dropped off by her parents next. Without even acknowledging me, she sits down on the porch, pulls out a magazine and starts to read. Cosmo I think. Whoever said that going unacknowledged is the greatest insult of all was wrong; it's a blessing. If she started with her snide comments now I don't know how I'd react.

Yohko walks up a few minutes later; she must have taken the bus. At the time a silver Trail Blazer pulls up in front of my house, and out steps the man of my dreams. Now that's something I didn't know; that Lucié could drive.

Gara walks up to our little group just as I'm trying to start a conversation to kill the suffocating silence. "Nice car," I say as I rise to open the door to my house.

"Thanks, it's my parent's though," he replied with a shrug. What a beautiful voice he has. Alright, so it's not a soft voice, or a velvety one, or one that could put you to sleep just by listening to it, in fact his voice is pretty arrogant, but it's _ his_ voice and therefore it's a beautiful voice to me. I could listen to it forever. "Nice place, Kall." We all enter the entrée as he says that.

"Thanks, it's my parent's though," I answer; throwing his own words back at him without even realizing it. "And it's Kall Su." I add almost as an after thought. 

"So where are we going to work?" asks Gara seeing as how we are just standing in the entrance, not going anywhere.

"It doesn't really matter," I start, "the house is empty, so there's no risk of anyone bothering us. We can work wherever." 

"How about your room?" asks Yohko. This earns her a few lewd comments from Lucié, but I don't really hear them because I'm already headed towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want something to drink?" I throw over my shoulder. After supplying the others with drinks, we head up to the third and final floor of the house, which consists of my room.

"Wow, cool room Kall," Lucié says upon entering my room.

I try not to get all giddy due to the compliment. Is it even a compliment? If it is, it's for my room, not me, so why am I so happy that he likes my room? "It suits it's purpose," I manage to say, trying to look indifferent. I take a quick look around my room, as if seeing it for the first time. The stairs we walked up serve as a divider of my room: on one side there's my bedroom and the on the other my living room. 

My living room is composed of a television in one corner, with two futons closing that area off in the shape of a diamond. There's a coffee table in the center of that part of the room. In the other corner is a large black piano.

The middle of my room is taken up by the stairs surrounded by a light oak railing on one side. On the other side has waist high bookcases lining the wall filled with books, CDs and movies. On top of the bookcases are my stereo, a fish tank and some plants.

On the other side of the stairs is where I sleep. The bookcases in front of the stairs connect to a bookcase of roughly six feet high. That bookcase is in turn connected to my desk where resides my computer, followed by yet another connecting bookcase. On the opposite side of the wall is my very large, but very simple bed flanked by two nightstands. On the connecting wall were mirrored sliding doors linking to my bathroom and my closet.

The walls, which are of a light blue color, are rather barren. Anything textile wise is of a light blue color, and the furniture is made of light oak.

"Oh! How cute!" squeals Yohko, making me cringe in disgust as well as pain, as she practically glomps my fish tank. She thinks my fish are cute? How the hell can fish be cute? "Do the have names?"

Names? Who the fuck names their fish? All right, if you have one or two and can tell them apart, I guess it's not that weird to name your fish, but if you have ten and they look exactly alike, who the fuck names them? "Um…Yes?" Wow, smart answer Kall Su. Wait, why is she looking at me? Does she expect me to name them? "Uh, that's fish number one, and number two, and number three, and number four, and number five and number six, and number seven, and number eight, and number nine…" Where the hell is number ten? Did one of my fish decide to go all evil and eat one of the other fish?

"Didn't you name that one twice?" Asks Ashes, pointing towards one of the fish. Great, the cheerleader is making me look stupid.

"Can we get started?" Lucié calls from where he's seated on one of the futons. My savior! My knight in shining armor saving me from the evil cheerleading bitch! The rest of us join him on the futons and prepare to work.

"So, how do we go about this?" Gara asks when he realizes that we're just sitting there and staring at each other.

"I've been thinking about it," I start, "the best idea is probably to choose a setting, then define our characters, and sorta go along from there." Receiving no contestations, I continue. "So what kind of world do you want this to take place in?"

Yohko is the first one to break the pensive silence that had settled over us. "A medieval setting! With knights, and castles, and dragons, and little villages too!" She probably wants to be a princess too.

This seemed to give the others courage to speak their opinions, for Gara quickly follows up with his own idea. "It should take place in Asia, with ninjas and samurais!"

Ashes speaks up next. "A futuristic world with advanced technology."

We all turn towards Lucié, awaiting his answer. After a short pause, he responds, looking as if he cannot see us, lost in his own thoughts. "A world with magic and power. A world in turmoil plunged into chaos. A world full of conquests and people waiting for a savior, for they have nothing left but hope."

We sit in stunned silence for a few minutes before I can muster up the courage to speak again. It's not as if I didn't believe he could say deep things, in fact, what he just said wasn't all that deep. It's just that it seems to go against everything he is. Lucié is always happy, and boisterous, a very energetic and loud person, it's as if he had suddenly become someone else. A darker, more serious and pensive person. When I do finally speak, my voice is hesitant, "we could try to combine all that… Say, it's in the distant future, a future that -"

"What about the medieval setting?" Yohko cuts in.

"Can I finish what I was saying?" I ask annoyed. "Thank you. As I was saying, it can be in the future, but after some cataclysmic, even apocalyptic event. This event plunges the human race into darkness, creating almost a second medieval period-" I look at Yohko. "It also allows the birth of new things such as magic, dragons and other races."

"What about the ninja and the samurai?" Gara asks, looking almost nervous. Can it be that the jock can sometimes feel fear? Of course he can, he is human after all, the thing is that he doesn't need to feel fear, everyone at school admires him, so why does he feel fear?

"There can be a select group of ninja that survived or soething. We can figure out the details later." Lucié interrupts before I can answer. I guess that means he likes the idea, but what if he doesn't? "I say we got with the idea, after all, everyone's happy with it, right? But what about you Kall? What did you want the setting to be?"

I'm so happy! I must fight off the urge to do a little happy dance. If I were to die right now, I would die one very happy guy; not only does he like my idea, he actually cares what I think! But what if he doesn't really care? What if he's asking so that he can mock me after? No, Lucié wouldn't do that, would he? 

I shrug. "I'm easy, don't really care. I do however suggest that we name someone who will control the story. Kind of like a game master."

"How do you know so much about this?" Ashes asks me. Is that suspicion in her voice? What the hell does she have to be suspicious about?

"I guess it's cause I used to play a lot of Dungeons and Dragons." I reply, hoping beyond hope that they won't tease me.

"You should probably be in charge then, seeing as how you have the most experience in this type of thing." Wow, Yohko is suggesting that I be in charge? I thought she would suggest that Lucié be in charge, she seems to like him a bit more than she should. Hey, she didn't joke about it, thank you God, they didn't joke about it!

"Isn't Dungeons and Dragons for nerds?" The stupid grin that had plastered itself on my face abruptly falls. Damn you Gara! Damn you God!

Before I can Reply, Lucié speaks. "so do you accept the job, Kall?"

"Kall Su." I think about it for a few seconds before answering. "I guess I can. It'll mean more work, and my main character won't be able to do much, but it might be fun…" I trail off, already hatching plans in my head.

"Okay," Ashes starts, "so what do we do now?"

"Let's see…" I start off, "the first chapter is due in two weeks?" I ask.

"No, only the outline." Yohko corrects me. I hate people who correct me.

"Okay," I try again, "We can start by doing our character profiles. We can get the basics done today. If possible, it would be best if I could get a brief history of each of your characters, nothing fancy though. Do you think you can give me those by Monday?"

"I'm sure that if we work together, we can have it done by Monday!" Eew… Yohko is full of optimism. Optimism is evil.

"That's just it," I try to explain, "it can't be done together, or else you'll know things you shouldn't know." Mwahahahaha, foiled your plan, didn't I?

"What do you mean?" Gara asks.

"Well, let's say someone was, I don't know, exiled from their village at a young age? They were ashamed of it and never told anyone, but years later they return with someone else. That someone else can't understand why the character is feeling nostalgic, or angsty, or angry or whatever else they might feel, because they were never told about the exile. I guess it's really to avoid complications and to make the story move at a natural pace. I really hate it when I can't express myself clearly; I hope they understand what I was trying to get at.

"I guess that makes sense." Gara says, not looking too sure whether he understands or not.

"So I guess if we have any problems, we should see you about them, huh?" Lucié asks, diverting my attention from Gara. Actually, I'm surprised I haven't been more distracted,; I mean Lucié, man of my dreams, is so close! And in my room!

"That would probably be best, yes." I manage to reply without squeaking, go me!

"What exactly do you want to know about our characters?" Ashes is giving me the evil eye, does she suspect me? Does she know about my infatuation with Lucié?

"The looks, the basics, meaning name, age, gender, race and anything else you want to supply me with, as well as a brief history up until the beginning of the story. I'll probably modify the history so that it works with the story, but I'll try to avoid that." Take that you evil bitch!

"And you want that by Monday?" The bitch asks. 

"Like I said, by Monday if possible. Like that, I can set up the story during the week and then we can start next Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan." I feel like doing a little victory dance when Lucié says that, he approves! "Why don't' we start now?"

The next couple of hours are spent with each of us working on our own, but I ended up answering a lot of questions. At the end of the day, after Lucié has driven everyone home, this is what I know about the characters: Gara is going to be some sort of master ninja, Yohko wants to be a young girl bringing love and justice to the world in the name of God, Ashes wants to be an elf of some sort with a dark past, and Lucié wants to be an all powerful wizard bent on conquering the world. I don't really know what I want to be yet; I'll decide after figuring out the plot.

As I fall asleep, one thought flitters through my mind: What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Review please!


	4. Setting the Stage

**Title:**Bastard!! High  
**Author:** Phoenix  
**Disclaimer:**Bastard!! is copyright of Kazushi Hagiwara, as are Kall Su and Dark Schneider.  


**Disclaimers & warnings:** See author's forward. 

**Authors note:** Thank you very much for the reviews everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, but school and life has been eating up my time... I'm not too pleased with the results of this chapter, but I promised it a while ago, so I figured I would post it anyway. Also, I don't want you to think your reviews go unnoticed; thanx to a review (I don't have them in front of me so I don't remember who wrote it, sorry), the kid Lucié will show up soon. The quote at the beginning has nothing to do with the story, I just had quotes on every page of my agenda in sec5, and decided I would put one up per chapter. 

**Chapter Three:** Setting the Stage

"That's just disturbing" --an M&Ms add.

I cant believe the little brat turned my alarm clock off! I'm going to kill her; oh yes, she will suffer. Good thing Mom's signature is easy to fake, so I won't have a problem getting into class, but that doesn't guarantee that the evil English teacher isn't going to bitch at me about it. Why do my first two classes on Wednesday have to be English?

"Well, Kall, how nice of you to join us." Just let the Kall slide, she's the teacher and she can make your life hell, just let it slide. Try to act as if you don't care, come on, you can do it. "Well, seeing as how you have a note from your mother, you may go sit down, but make sure it doesn't happen again, Kall."

What the? Someone's sitting in my seat. Little prick. Damn it, the only place available is in the front row... Not fun. I'm really starting to hate this class. I have the feeling this is going to be a long day. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Yeah yeah, I know I interrupted you, no need to glare at me like that, "this year you will have to write the English Arts exam if you want to succeed in this class, and if you fail this exam, you can't leave high school. The exam consists of two parts: a response to a piece of literature and a creative writting part. We will spend Wednesdays trying to prepare for the exam. Seeing as how you don't know which type of form you have to write in for the creative writting half of the exam, you will have to learn all possible forms. Today we will study poetry..." 

Oh my God, is she going to talk about poems for the next hour and fifteen minutes? Someone please shoot me... And I'm in the front row, so I can't sketch during class, or she'll see me and get all bitchy. Ooh... She's handing out papers, maybe I can doodle on the papers and make her think I'm taking notes. Lady, we don't care about the theme of the poems, please just stop... Okay, might as well put this time to good use. I already have the profiles from Ashes, Gara and Yohko, that just leaves Lucié. I'll have to track him down to get it, I was supposed to have it by Monday. Oh God, I'll have to talk to him alone, what'll I say? Calm down Kall Su, just walk up to him and ask if his profile is ready. Yeah that'll work, it's simple, no way can you mess it up. 

Ashes is going to be a hybrid type of elf, half dark elf, half something else. She's an orphan, so I can try to use that to my advantage. Elves generally have magical capabilities, and live for a long time, that can be used too. Gara wants to be a ninja master; he wants to be a leader of a group of ninjas as well. Maybe he'll have an army of capable and loyal ninjas? Hm, Ashes can have an army as well, maybe of outcast hybrids? Or maybe women, she can be the leader of the only unit in an army with women in it. Maybe the two can be at war against each other? That's something to think about. Now what about Yohko... She wants to be a priestess fighting for a good cause. Perhaps she can be stuck between the two warring armies? Trying to stop the war because of all the harm that it's bringing everyone?

I think I deserve a pat on the back, I just figured out the basis for the plot. I just hope Lucié likes it... What if he doesn't? No, I'm sure he'll like it. But it's such a stupid plot, he'll hate it.

"All right, that's it for today, remember; for next Wednesday you must have a poem written about yourself, it can be anything about you. See you all on Monday." Huh? Class is over already? Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Damn it, Lucié already left. Guess I'll talk to him in computer class, gee, I've got a whole two hours to chicken out of talking to him.

* * *

God, I'm so tired. That French class has got to have been the single most boring class of my life. One more class then I'm free for lunch, I'll be able to simply sit and relax while listening to music. And it's not like computer class will be strenuous either. Just sit in front of a computer screen and do whatever the teacher is doing up front. Good the last computer in this row is free, I'll be able to see everyone else and not be seen much. Oh, Lucié just walked into class; I wonder who that girl he's talking to is, I don't recognize her. Ack! He's looking this way! He just smiled and nodded, was he smiling at me? He actually acknowledged me? Little, insignificant me? What do I do? What do I do? Okay, he smiled and nodded, so just do the same. Was I smiling? Oh, no, I don't think I was smiling, what if he thinks I'm upset at him or something? Oh who am I kidding, he wouldn't care if I were upset.

Uhoh, teacher's looking at me weird. Was I talking out loud? No, or else people would have been mocking me by now. "Kall Su, please pay attention!" Oh, that's why he's looking at me. Just nod and pretend to be paying attention.

* * *

Thank God, computer class is over, I never thought it would take so long to explain how to do a background color. The teacher is just insulting our intelligence by taking so much time. Okay Kall Su, now's the time, don't back down. "Um, Lucié?" Damn it, don't sound so scared.

"Oh, hey Kall, what's up?" He's so sexy, no wonder everyone wants to be with him, and he's so nice too.

"Kall Su. I was wondering if you had your profile for English with you?" Good. Back to your calm uncaring self. Maybe he won't have even noticed my slip up in the beginning.

"Oh, yeah, um, about that," he's so adorable when he scratches the back of his head like that, as if he were ashamed about something, "I was kind of having some troubles coming up with one. I don't suppose you could help me after school or something?" Is he embarrassed about asking for my help?

"After school? I can't, I have to work. Are you free any other time?" Yeah, don't show that you just want to take him into your arms and cuddle him, way to go Kall Su!

"I'm free now seeing as how it's lunch, do you have any plans for lunch period?" And he's back to his confident self. It's amazing how he can switch so quickly, as if one were a front, but which one is it?

"Um, no, I guess not." There go my plans for relaxing during lunch break. "Where do you want to work?"

"The caf is pretty noisy, so probably not there. Come to think of it, I've never seen you in the caf before, where do you eat?" 

"I don't like eating in the caf much; I tend to eat on the fire escape." Great, now he's going to think I'm some type of hermit, or antisocial person. Damn it, this just isn't my day.

"The fire escape? Wouldn't that set off the alarm?" he asks sceptically. 

I just shrug and mumble an "Apparently not."

"Okay, lets eat there then." Lucié exclaims and heads for the fire escape door. As I'm following Lucié, I can't help but feel apprehensive. I've never been alone with him before, it's so odd. And yet a part of me can barely contain my excitement, the part of me I'm afraid of letting out, for fear of it being hurt beyond repair. Of course, if I ever were hurt, it wouldn't be Lucié's fault, after all, he has no idea how I feel for him. "Kall? Ka~all?"

"Huh? What?" Oh God, I've done it again, this is starting to get dangerous. I should really pay more attention to my surroundings.

"We've been sitting here for a few minutes already. Shouldn't we get started?" How reasonable he is, and hard working too; has he no faults?

"Of course." I pull out all the necessary things from my bag to work. "Now what do you have so far?"

"Well, I want to be powerful, a sorcerer or magician or something. Ruler of the world would be nice, have everyone obeying me, have all the money in the world, and all the women too!" Lucié, ruler of my heart, starts to laugh with all his might, and all I could manage was a weak chuckle. There really is no hope for me, is there? Fight the tears Kall Su, don't let him know he's hurt you so much, get back to normal.

"So in other words you have about the same as what you had on Saturday." There's a slight quiver in my voice, please don't notice. He just shrugs apologetically. "Okay, having you start off as the ruler of the world might not be such a great idea. Then again it might work with what I already have in mind."

"What do you already have in mind?"

"Well, Gara can be a ninja master in charge of an army that's fighting against Arshes' army, and Yohko is a priestess stuck in the middle of the war, trying to stop it. What do you think?" Please say you like it. Please.

"Not bad. What type of a world is it in?"

"I was thinking of going with a futuristic world that has suffered a type of apocalypse which has allowed the emergence of new races and magic and stuff. It kind of brought the world back to a dark ages type of time period." He didn't sound too enthusiastic, but at least Lucié didn't insult the idea.

"What brought on this apocalypse?" He asks seemingly getting into this.

"I don't quite know yet. Maybe the resurrection of a god? Or perhaps an epic battle of some sort? What do you think?"

"Maybe it can remain a mystery. Something that the characters discover over time. Something that has been forgotten because it occurred so long ago."

"Good idea." That's one problem solved.

"Why are Ashes and Gara fighting?"

"Good question. Perhaps they both want to conquer the world? Or one of them wants to and the other is defending the world?"

"What if they were fighting together to conquer the world for someone?"

"And you would be that someone?" Lucié nods sheepishly. "And then Yohko would somehow meet you, start changing you and you suddenly want to stop? Too cliché and not believable." I sigh, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Then how do we make it not cliché?" He's asking me as if what I have to say is important. Can it be that he really thinks it is? So far he has been paying attention to what I've been saying, maybe he truly does care about what I have to say.

"Maybe you can start off on another team, already Ashes's and Gara's enemy. But not quite Yohko's ally either."

"How did I wind up on another side?"

"You're a sorcerer?" He nods not too sure where I'm going with this. "We'll make you a wizard, more powerful. What if you were resurrected only to find that your old comrades are trying to conquer the world you once tried to conquer?"

"Okay, but why don't I join them? Why do I fight against them?"

"Um..." Damn, he's got me there.

"I would need someone to resurrect me, wouldn't I?"

"Right! And you could feel as if you were in debt to whomever resurrects you."

"Which could be Yohko, that'll explain why I'm helping her. But I'll help her for selfish reasons, claiming that I'll conquer the world after."

"But how did she resurrect you?" I wasn't planning on working out the details so soon, but this is good too. For some odd reason, I don't feel uncomfortable anymore either.

"To be resurrected, you need to die first. Maybe I could've been conquering the world before and I got killed by someone really powerful, or a group of people, but at the last minute cast a spell to resurrect me."

"But we need to give Ashes and Gara time to start conquering the world. Maybe you somehow saved your soul, but it was weak and took refuge in someone's body. Does that make sense?"

"Yup. And it could be a baby's body that I'm stuck in, so when it's growing up, it gets to know Yohko, so that's how she'll get dragged into all this." he looks so thoughtful.

"And the kid you're stuck in can have feelings for Yohko, and because your two souls would share the same body, your soul can feel attached to her as well. That way, you, the wizard you, wants to conquer the world, but the kid you wants to protect Yohko."

"Yeah, and they can both have opposite personalities. The kid can be timid and meek and the wizard..." He trails off unsure.

"Egotistical and powerfull?" I ask, I hope he's not insulted.

"Yeah! Perfect. So how do Ashes and Gara come in? And what about you?"

"Ashes and Gara can each be taking care of different parts of the world to conquer. I guess my character will be helping with that as well, but I'll hang back quite a bit. One of them could be attacking the village where you and Yohko are living and as a last resort you're resurrected."

"Hm. An army with three commanders? How about four?"

"Four? Why Four?" Did I miss something? Lord how I hope he doesn't think I'm stupid.

"Yeah, four, it's the number of death. Kind of like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"I guess I can create a fourth one. The imagery of that will probably please the teacher. What about you? Can't you be the fourth one?"

"Nope! I was the leader, you guys served me!" Such confidence, how I adore thee.

"Okay then. I'll create a fourth one, but he'll hang back too. How did you come to have four generals willing to do your bidding?"

"I'm charismatic, they flocked to me." He grins an irresistible grin and I have to chuckle.

"No deal. Ashes is an orphan and knows magic, she'll have to have learned it somewhere. Perhaps you picked her up as a child? And Gara is a ninja... Maybe he went to try to stop you early on and was defeated and decided to serve you?"

"Because I'm charismatic?"

"Fine, you win, because you're charismatic." I relent with a small smile.

"What about you? How did you come to be with me?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about my character much really. I was thinking of being a wizard that has a bloody past as a child. Maybe I witnessed my parent's death, maybe my parents were cruel towards me, maybe I'm just sadistic and killed them. Don't know."

"Then you'd be an orphan as well. So I can find you and raise you as well, and teach you your magic. If I'm raising you and Ashes, does this mean I'm old?" He asks looking dismayed.

"Not really. In most stories wizards tend to age slowly, so you can be really old and still look young. Same with me. Ashes is and elf and they live for quite some time as well. The only ones out of us who don't live forever are Yohko and Gara. Gara could've joined the group shortly before your death, and Yohko can be young as well."

"Shit, lunch is over. I'll see you Saturday. Later." And Lucié is gone. I don't even have time to say good bye and that hurts quite a bit. But it was a good lunch, I like spending time with him. He has a good imagination. We make a good team, I'll have to run my ideas for the rest of story by him as our book develops. Oh well, off to physics.

* * *

It's short, but like I said, I wanted to get this to you. Next up in chapter four: Lucié and Kall spend some more quality time together, the prologue for the book is written and more!

Review please!


	5. Dream a dream and scream my name

BODY { : White; border : thin solid Black; cursor : crosshair; scrollbar-3d-light-color : Silver; scrollbar-arrow-color : Black; scrollbar-base-color : Silver; scrollbar-dark-shadow-color : Silver; scrollbar-face-color : Silver; scrollbar-highlight-color : Silver; scrollbar-shadow-color : Silver; } A { text-decoration : none; cursor : crosshair; } A:HOVER { : Silver; } 

Wow, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm contemplaiting stopping writting this, unless I get feedback of course. 

This chapter contains spoilers for volume 11! The first part of the chapter is a direct translation of the scenes with Kall Su and Dark Schneider in the last few pages of volume 11 in French. The very last part of this chapter, the last seven lines, are from the first volume and another one, can't remember which one. It's not really a spoiler though.

I won nothing, please don't sue!

Enjoy ^_^.

* * *

Chapter four: Dream a dream and scream my name 

"Dark Schneider is dead, and now it's your turn, Sheela!!" yelled a tall blond man with eyes the color of ice. In front of him stood a small old woman looking haggard in her tattered old robes, but it was not she whom he was interested in, no it was the one he was trying to protect who lay behind her. Princess Sheela. The last seal needed to be broken for his God to be liberated lay within a weak princess laying behind a withered hag in an ornate golden bikini, tears in her eyes and black hair billowing behind her.

"You are truly pitiful, Kall Su," says the princess summoning all her courage to glare at the man before her, "Do you really believe that you can make a better world by using the powers of Anthrax?"

"War brings about peace and justice," retorts the angry man, summoning power in his hand. The princess starts to cry out as the seal in her body reacts to the negative energy, light coming forth from her midsection. 

_"I am almost free. Just another instant."_ A voice within his head, the voice of Anthraz, anticipating the grand finale. "My Lord, your 400 years of sleep shall finally come to an end These are the last instants of humanity. The soiled surface of teh earth shall become a hell covered in darkness." The old crone says something, but it is drowned out and the man continues with his insanity, "It will be the great purification!" A mighty roar, along with the calling forth of great power, he prepares for the final blow.

"WAIT!!" A mighty force plows into him, forcing him back. He looks up and sees a man taller than himslef, platinum hair flying everywhere as is his cape, fierce eyes the color of oceans.

...Lucié...? No, Dark Schneider.

"What? Already tired?" taunts the newcomer.

"Kal!!" Dark Schneider!!" The two men yell as one, preparing for battle. 

"Tigre of fire!" An attack.

"Serpent of ice!" A counter attack.

A mighty explosion rings out throughout the battle field.

"I remember..." The first man starts, "You are Dark Schneider... You were my friend, my master, and..." His eyes narrow, readying to fight, "You betrayed me!!"

The two men fight for the destiny of the world. One will die, another will live, and the fate of teh world shall be determined. First one has the upper hand, then the other, in the beginning it is not clear who will win the war; however it quickly becomes clear that the second man will win.

_Dark Schneider... Like you I hate men because of my powerful magic, I feared myself... But your presence was a revelation. You brought me everything... You were more powerful than me... You were afraid of neither yourself nor others, and you backed down in front of nothing. The entire world was your enemy, and you fought it. And... When my mother disappeared... You told me: 'You are indespensable to me...'_

_"You hate him!"_

_Only you... Told me that!_

_"Kall Su! You must hate him!"_

_I will.._ A narowing of eyes.

_"You must hate him! He betrayed you!"_

_I will..._ A sword being unsheethed.

_KILL! _He launches himself at his opponent, about to strike the finishing blow, when he sees that the other man closes his eyes and calmly awaits death. He widens his eyes in surprise, this was not expected. He tips his wrist, changing the direction of the sword, and impails himself on the sword.

_You are..._ He falls into the arms of his ennemy.

_My only friend..._And dies

"Kall Su!!"

* * *

A pair of sky blue eyes shot open, irises dilated to their maximum, before a pale hand was brought up to wipe away the tears. _A dream... But what was it about? I was going to kill Lucié? No, I had called him Dark Schneider, and the clothes we were wearing, so odd... What does it all mean? _Kall Su turned over on to his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. Bright red lights flashed 5:09 AM at him. _Why are alarm clocks always flashing red? Maybe I should try to find one that flashes another color, maybe green? Or blue like Lucié's eyes?_

Deciding that he wasn't going to fall alseep again, Kall Su rose from his bed and went to wash his face, hoping to wake up a bit more. Putting on some soothing music, a CD by Chris De Burgh, he grabbed his sketch book and went to his sofa to recreate the scenes from his dreams. Hours passed as Kall Su lost himself in his drawing. He drew Dark Schneider and Kall Su the wizard, he drew Princess Sheela and the old witch. And then he drew what he thought Ashes Ney the empress of the sky would look like, and Gara the ninja master, and Yohko the preistess. Then he drew random characters, random faces, and dragond, and monsters. Slowly a plot started to take shape, and the characters came to life. He drew the scenery, the dark and dreary world he had caught a glimpse of in his dream.

Kall Su only stopped when the phone rang, tearing him away from this new world he had been creating. Noticing that no one had answered after four rings, Kall Su assumed that his family had already gone out. "Hello?" He questioned into the receiver of the phone.

"Kall?" That wonderful voice that haunts his dreams, that was a staring member tonight. The voice that had brought him to tears in his latest dream.

"Kall Su," shot back the teen aged boy who had answered.

A low chuckle is heard on the other end. "I haven't woken you up, have I?"

"No, I've been up for a couple of hours. What can I do for you?"

"You've been up for a couple of hours already? Shit, it's only 8:30, what time do you get up on a Saturday?" The person on the other end whistles in awe. "I was just calling to make sure that we were all meeting at your place again today?"

_Oh shit, I forgot all about that. Stupid dream waking me up and making me forget._ "I think so, no one's told me otherwise."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Later." As he hangs up the phone, it suddenly dawns on Kall Su, Lucié had called him. _Oh my God, Lucié phoned and I was all distracted, and I must've seemed like a complete moron! He must really think nothing of me now; I've just destroyed everything!_ Marching off to the bathroom, thought jumbled, he went to take a shower before his English group arrived to work.

Stepping out of the shower just on time to hear the door bell ring, Kall Su quickly dries off and throws some pants on. Running down the stairs while putting his shirt on, he prayed that whoever had rung the door bell hadn't left yet. He swung the door open and came face to face with an adonis.

Letting his gaze work it's way up Kall Su's body starting from his bare feet, Lucié said, "You're shirts on backwords. And you do know you're wearing the uniform's pants on a Saturday, right?" Causing Kall Su to blush beet red.

_He must think I'm some type of retard! I can't even get dresses properly..._ "I was in the shower, grabbed the first thing I could wear to come down and open the door." He said with a shrug, hoping that he seemed nonchalant.

"So I'm the first one here? Cool." Lucié made his way past Kall Su and proceeded up the stairs with Kall Su hot on his heels.

"I'll...just...finish up in the bathroom." Kall Su said as he grabbed some clothes from his closet and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. _Calm down Kall Su, no need to hyper ventilate. Calm down?!? How am I supposed to calm down?!? I just made an ass out of myself in front of Lucié! Don't tell me to calm down! He didn't seem to care, he just shrugged it off. He's nice like that, he doesn't like embarassing people, but I know that deep inside he thinks me a fool! Well eve if he does, he's going to think you an even greater fool if you spend two hours getting dressed!_ With that Kall Su put on a pair of loose fitting khaki pants and a tight black t-shirt with flames surrounding the japanese character for demon. He finished washing up and came out of his bathroom only to find Lucié sitting on the sofa where he had forgot about his sketch book.

Panicking, he ran over to Lucié, when he looked up at him and spoke, "You're pretty good. Are these our characters?"

Thanking God that he had decided to start a new sketch book dedicated to the English project, Kall Su nodded. "They can be changed if anyone isn't happy with how they look. They're just sketches I did when I was bored, nothing special or anything." _He said I'm pretty good! I can't believe it! He said he likes my art! Oh clam down, he's just saying that to be nice to you. He wouldn't have said anything if he didn't like it. But he doesn't want to insult you by not saying anything, he had to say something._

"Kall? Kall!" Lucié's voice tore him from his inner battle with his self doubt, his blue eyes staring into Kall Su's own. "You okay? Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. What was it you were saying?" _Retard!_

"The doorbell rang, shouldn't we answer it?" He asked, looking at Kall Su curiously.

"Oh, yes, of course." Kall Su said as he made his way down the stairs. "And it's Kall Su."

Downstairs, the two blond teenagers found Gara and Ashes waiting. Apparently Ashes had arrived a few seconds after Gara. Shortly after, Yohko appeared, and all five went up to Kall Su's room to work. "So what's the plan for today?" Gara asked, ever helpful that he is.

"Why don't we introduce our characters to each other, or at least what we can introduce, and start on the prologue?" Yohko pipes up, stars in her eyes as she looked to Lucié for approval. _What is he? Your master? Don't look so pitiful! But isn't that how you look at him?_

"Before we start, you have to see what Kall drew," interupts the center of attention, bringing Kall Su's sketch book out for all to see. Time passed as the teens discussed the pictures and requested a few changes, longer hair, an extra scar, more clothes, less clothes, but all in all they were quite pleased with the outcome. Something that Kall Su could not bring himself believe. After all, everyone knew that he had no talent, they were just being nice.

The teens traded what little information that they could about their characters and then got to work on the prologue where they would introduce the world where the story would take place, letting it be known that a great war was being waged between good and evil, and that evil was winning. It was late in the afternoon when everyone decided to call it quits for the day, agreeing to continue next week at the same time, before Lucié offered to drive everyone home.

_Not a bad day, if you could forget the beginning. First impressions are what count most. Lucié didn't seem to mind though. He didn't want to hurt you. He wouldn't care if he hurt me or not._ Kall Su went to draw some more of his dream come true, Lucié.

* * *

_It is the era of chaos._

_The only laws are those of blood, steel, flesh and bones._

_It is the reign of magic._

_According to the prophecies, it will be the era of barbarians,_

_At the hour of the resurection of the monstruous divinity,_

_The dragon warrior shall rise,_

_And will have to destroy it._

* * *

In the next chapter:  
Lucié makes a confession to Kall Su!  
Rushe makes an appearance!  
Kall Su argues with himself some more!  



	6. Revelations: Good and Bad

Wow, it's been a long time since the last chapter. I'm truly sorry for that, and I beg your forgiveness; I could go on to name everything that has stood in my way since the last chapter, but I doubt you're interested in that and it would take far too long (exams, job hunting, job interviews, an actual job, a funeral, various problems at home, getting sick, and a general lack of creativeness to name but a few). Hopefully you haven't all decided that the wait has been too long and you're now no longer interested in the fic. Comments about this chapter can be found at the end, enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own the characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations, Good and Bad  
  
Ringing. The phone is ringing.  
  
I emit a sound halfway between a grunt and a sigh as I turn onto my side to grab the phone off of my nightstand to put an end to the torture. I throw a quick glance at the clock: 6:48.  
  
A.M.  
  
On a Saturday.  
  
Who the fuck calls at 6:48 on a Saturday morning? Whoever they are, they deserve to die a slow and painful death.  
  
"Hello?" God my voice sounds hoarse, even to me. I suppose it's normal however, I haven't spoken in maybe twelve hours.  
  
"Kall? Did I wake you?" That voice is a gift from the heavens, it truly is a God send. I'd gladly never sleep again if I could hear his voice say my name everyday for the rest of my life. "I'm sorry." He doesn't sound very sorry, but that's okay with me, he's Lucié after all, I'd forgive him anything, I'd even forgive him if he killed me.  
  
He launches himself at his opponent, about to strike the finishing blow, when he sees that the other man closes his eyes and calmly awaits death. He widens his eyes in surprise, this was not expected. He tips his wrist, changing the direction of the sword, and impales himself on the sword.  
  
Why am I remembering that dream now? Now's not the time.  
  
"Lucié? It's okay, I was going to get up in a couple of minutes anyway," I am such a liar, but it's worth it if it means Lucié doesn't have to suffer any guilt. Not that he would suffer any guilt because of me; I'm too insignificant.  
  
"Oh, good. Do you normally get up at this hour on Saturdays? That's. insane."  
  
"I don't think the person calling me at this hour has much of a right to call me insane for being up at this hour." Not that I was up, which is the first time in a long time, the first night where I wasn't plagued of dreams of the Adonis presently talking to me.  
  
"Good point, but I wouldn't be awake now if it weren't for my neighbors. They're going out of town for the day and would like me to keep an eye on their son, and I just can't say no to them, so would you mind if I brought him over? He's eight years old, old enough to occupy himself alone, but not old enough to be left alone." He actually sounds like he's pleading, as if he thinks I could deny him anything. Oh how little you know me Lucié.  
  
"Of course you can bring him over, though I'm not too sure what he can do here. My sisters are going to be gone, so there isn't going to be anyone around to play with him or anything."  
  
"That's okay!" There's such joy in his voice, I can't believe that I'm the one who put it there. "I'll bring something for him to do over with us. Thanks a lot Kall."  
  
"No problem, and it's Kall Su."  
  
He lets go a short laugh and says a quick goodbye before hanging up. I can't believe I just had a normal conversation with Lucié! I didn't screw up or anything, I'm so happy, I'm just bursting with energy. I guess I won't be able to fall asleep again, might as well and get up to prepare for the day, after all, the groups is arriving in. a little over two hours. God I'm going to be bored for the next two hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucié is the last to arrive, and when he does, he has a short kid trailing behind him, looking lost and confused. I immediately feel protective of the child, feeling a sort of kinship with him due to his confused state, after all, I'm perpetually lost and confused. Of course I only show this by offering a small smile; children don't exactly put me at ease. He doesn't seem at all offended by my lack of a reception seeing as how he is at once being coddled by Yohko and Arshes.  
  
He's short for his age, even I who don't spend time with children can tell that. His short hair is of a soft brown color, and is in disarray. His chocolate eyes are large and innocent, taking the whole world in, but probably not seeing it for what it truly is.  
  
"This is Rushe, my neighbor." Lucié says while looking at the young boy fondly. Why can't he look at me like that? Why can't he look at me at all?  
  
Leaving the girls to smother Rushe some more, Gara, Lucié and myself sit down around the coffee table and prepare to get ready.  
  
"Why is it that girls always go googly eyed around a kid?" Gara asks while watching Ashes and Yohko out of the corner of his eye as Rushe shows them the homework he has to do.  
  
"I don't know about the googly eyed part, but I can't blame them for liking kids. I think kids are kind of fun to be around." Lucié answers with a wistful look in his eyes. I have to fight back the urge to get up and throw the kid out the window. I know Lucié wouldn't appreciate it, but I can't stand having him look at Rushe like that and not me. So much for being protective of the little twerp.  
  
"Sounds like you want some kids," Gara comments. Why can't you keep your mouth shut you stupid oaf? "Yeah, someday I'd like to have some." He doesn't even look embarrassed as he admits this, are all guys supposed to be embarrassed about having a soft side? "What about you Kall? Do you want kids?"  
  
What about me? Do I want kids? Fuck no! I want you, not some stupid brat hell bent on making my life hell. But I'll never have you, will I? You would never feel the same as me, and even if by some miracle you might be slightly interested in me, I can't offer you something you seem to hold dearly: children. God Kall, keep it together, don't break down in front of them, in front of him. "I'm. I'm not sure; I don't really have a lot of experience around kids, so. I don't quite know how I feel about them."  
  
"You don't have a lot of experience around kids? But don't you have two younger sisters?" Gara asks looking completely confused. Why am I not surprised that that look suits him so well? Dumb jock.  
  
"I.. It's not as simple as that." I reply in a low voice, trying to control my emotions, and evading their eyes.  
  
I think that Lucié understands because he nods to himself with a look of deep contemplation in his eyes as he changes the subject, "So, shall we get started?"  
  
With that, everyone gathered around the table to work, except for Rushe who set himself up at my desk to work on his French grammar homework. The day went by quickly and smoothly; we only paused to order a pizza for lunch. I managed not to make a fool of myself, or at least I think I did, though my treacherous eyes were constantly drifting back to Lucié, nearly exposing me several times. I couldn't keep them from tracing the outline of his body, of staring into his eyes, of watching his hands as he wrote. I can't stop the feelings, no matter how futile I know them to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's the evening when everyone is leaving, but the sun is still up, shining in the sky despite my desperately morose mood. Yohko and Arshes leave together while giggling; those two have been acting friendly towards each other, and quite frankly it's scary. They're probably plotting some way of getting Lucié and splitting him between the both of them. I wonder if I can get in on the deal? No! Bad Kall Su! If they find out you like Lucié, they'll tell the whole school, then everyone will be laughing at you, and even worse, Lucié will be repulsed. No, it's better to just keep these things to yourself.  
  
Gara left a couple of minutes after them, muttering something about renting some Bruce Lee movies so that he could get in character. Now there's a scary idea, a dumb jock that can kick your ass using something other than brute strength: talent.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay a bit longer? Rushe is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him by waking him." Lucié asks, drawing me from my contemplation of Gara the ninja master. I turn to see Rushe slumped over my desk and snoring softly. It's almost cute.  
  
"Not at all, you can stay as long as you like." God, was I over enthusiastic or what?  
  
"Thanks." He replies with a soft smile, the most angelic sight I had ever seen in my entire life. I do believe I've seen true beauty now.  
  
Lucié starts perusing my bookshelves every so often taking a book out to examine it closer. "You have a lot of history books."  
  
"I. I like history, it helps one to understand how the world is today, and at the same time, it's like a whole different world." Can we say nerd? Nerd. Very good Kall, maybe you're not such a retard after all.  
  
"Hm, I think I understand, don't quite feel the same, but I understand how you could feel that way." He has an open mind; he can accept views other than his own!! Maybe there is a chance for me yet. Oh give it up already you ninny. He gets a thoughtful look in his ocean blue eyes as he continues, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Now that surprises me, he wants to tell me something he's never told anyone else? Is he gay? Is he contemplating getting a sex change? Is he really an angel? Is he depressed and looking for a way out? Is he Rushe's father? Wait, that last one doesn't make sense. Rushe is eight, Lucié is 17. That doesn't add up.  
  
"I can't grasp history for some reason, maybe I don't have the patience for it, but I just can't do well in that subject. It's the only subject I've come close to failing, and each year it's getting worse, like I'm realizing the futility of it all and am slowly giving up." He has a far away look in his eyes. If he weren't talking about history class, I might be moved, even call him somewhat poetic.  
  
"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously? It's just a class." Uhoh, did I just insult him? Stupid! You want him to like you and you insult him? I take it back, you are a retard!! "But," I say quickly hoping to fix all the damage I've already created, if that's possible, "I can understand how a class can be important. If you ever need help, I'd be willing to tutor you in history, that is, only if you want help." I trail off no longer sure about what I'm saying.  
  
"Really?" He looks really excited, like a kid who was just told he's going to Disneyland. Did I just make him that happy? Impossible. "I'd really appreciate the help. If you have anything you want me to help you with, just let me know." He's grinning ear to ear now, I wonder if his face will crack? I certainly hope not, I rather like his face.  
  
Just as I'm about to reply, a weak "Lucié?" Comes from behind us. Rushe is awake and wants to go home now.  
  
"I guess we should get going, see you Monday Kall!" Lucié says in parting. He's already out the door before I could correct him on my name.  
  
I'm going to tutor Lucié though! It means I'll get to spend more time with him, just the two of us! But. He obviously isn't interested in me, so why should I bother? Won't it hurt more to be near him.?  
  
I watch from the window of my room as lucié gently lifts Rushe into the Blazer. I suppose, if I get to see Lucié happy, and I get to be his friend, I can't really ask for more and should content myself with that. It may be painful at times, but it's what will be best for Lucié, and that's all that matters. He deserves happiness.  
  
End Chapter 5.  
  
Next chapter: Abygail makes an appearance (I have to check the spelling of his name) The group reads their poems for their English class  
  
I was hoping to get more plot development in this, but I wanted to get back into the hang of writing from Kall Su's point of view, so it's still more introspective. I'm hoping that the next chapter will have more to it than this.  
  
On a side note, I'm sorry for bashing Gara, I really like him, but there is a purpose to this, you'll see later.  
  
Also, I felt like throwing in some comparisons of Lucié/Dark Schneider to angels, I felt it was somewhat ironic. Anyone who's read volumes 18 and higher I think will understand that better.  
  
Response to reviews from chapter 4 (which are much appreciated and truly give me the will to write, without them, I doubt this chapter would exist)  
  
Zuzanny - Your wish is my command.  
  
Sephiroth Strife2 - That's so nice, I think my ego just doubled in size.  
  
plink - I'm sorry about there not being much Darshe/Kall, but I'm going to do my best for there to be more in the nest chapter. And there will be a lot more reality blending too.  
  
Chibi Vicious - I hope you haven't died. That was one long wait. I'm sowwy! *Tries to look cute so she isn't lynched*  
  
Elizabeth Whittaker - Tell me when you write it, I will definitely want to read it. If you need a bouncing board, feel free to use me. Why does that sound so wrong? -_-'  
  
Asuka Kureru - The dreams aren't as simple as they seem, and hopefully they're not what everyone is thinking they are, that's all I'm saying about them. I sometimes feel bad for Kall Su, making him so insecure, but I just can't help it. As for the confession, nothing major, just that Lucié sucks at history, sorry, no declarations of undying love.  
  
P1 - I'm glad you like it, and look! It's updated!! Of course if you're reading this you already know that it's updated..  
  
icediamond - I'll try to bring Kall's family into the next chapter. I'm trying to keep the characters somewhat similar to the manga, and in the manga Kall was heavily influenced by his family, which though it may not show yet, he is in this as well, but he didn't exactly have the best family in the manga either.  
  
Tara Smith - I think the reason you can identify with Kall Su is because he's based on a real person, though he is slowly moving away from that person, there are a lot of aspects about him that are taken from a real person, including his love for history. And yes, Kall is gay. Or at the very least he's bi; either way, he's obsessed with Darshe, his exact sexual orientation will be discussed later, for the moment, just know that he digs guys, specifically he wants to bonk Lucié, and he may dig girls, he's never mentioned them before, but that doesn't rule them out.  
  
Chibi Dark Schneider - I'd be afraid for my life if you hadn't added 'Liv long and prosper! ^_^*' at the end. The story is updated as you can see, and as for being finished, that's not going to happen for a long time yet, though I'll hopefully update more often. 


End file.
